Seismic surveying is performed using a number of different solutions. Example solutions are e.g. seismic streamer cables towed behind a vessel, ocean bottom seismic cables, or autonomous seismic recorders/nodes arranged on the ocean bottom. The autonomous seismic recorders may be individually placed on the ocean bottom by e.g. remotely operated vehicles, or by dropping the seismic recorders in the sea from a vessel. Alternatively, the autonomous seismic recorders may be arranged on the ocean bottom attached to a cable deployed from a vessel. In the prior art solutions, the seismic recorders are attached to the cable in predetermined positions along the cable defined by connection points on the cable. There is a need for more efficient seismic surveying reducing the time and thereby costs involved.